Stocking Fillers
by mattsloved1
Summary: John decides he and Sherlock will not buy one another any gifts that don't fit in their Christmas stockings. With sex toys. This is the third of my five Christmas gift fics to be posted. Each one is full of fluff, slash, and general romance since I can't seem to keep away from it. Although this one is a bit more 'naughty. LOL Enjoy!


**This piece is a gift for Atlin Merrick. If you've ever read any of her pieces you know why there's some naughtiness going on. ;-)**

**Insomnia might not be good for a lot of things but it gets stories posted earlier. lol I do not own nor do I profit.**

* * *

Sherlock bounded into the living room and seized the two stockings hanging above the fireplace. Resisting the urge to peek, he clutched them tightly in his hands before silently making his way back to the bedroom.

It had been John's idea to only purchase Christmas gifts that would fill each others stocking. Humanity might be stupid as a whole but Sherlock was convinced his John was definitely a cut above the rest. As his love had continued to speak the consulting detective couldn't help but drop onto his chair in awe. John proposed they stuff each others stocking but not with chocolate coins or oranges. No, now was the perfect time to have some fun choosing what they would like for some new sex toys.

John said he would fill Sherlock's stocking with things Sherlock would like and Sherlock would fill John's. Of course Sherlock believed he would do a superior job because he observed what others never saw. John simply smiled and insisted on was making sure they were not interrupted for Christmas and Boxing Day. One stocking used per day, he said. Sherlock had demanded his stocking be used first and the two were in agreement.

That had been ten days ago.

Now it was Christmas morning and Sherlock was sitting on the end of their bed while John snored lightly behind. The gangly genius had taken advantage of the internet and, after considering his lover's personality, Sherlock had ordered a set of oral sex dice (one for body parts and one for commands), a remote control wireless cock ring and a pair of silk boxers. Things had been relatively straight forward each time they'd had sex and Sherlock didn't want to shock John with his fantasies just yet. It was best to ease him onto a new path. He had hoped to order more but, after taking measurements of John's Christmas stocking, Sherlock calculated the gifts would just fit.

John had promised Sherlock they could look through their stockings at eight in the morning but a wake up before that would result in the stockings waiting until the afternoon. Not wanting to upset his doctor, Sherlock had quickly promised. Slithering up the bed Sherlock took his phone off his side table and took in the time. One minute to wait.

Setting the phone back down and John's stocking on the table as well, Sherlock proceeded to silently count to sixty. After all, John hadn't specified they both needed to be awake for at eight, only that the stocking couldn't be emptied a minute before. By the time he got to fifty-eight, Sherlock's hands were tearing the paper barrier from the top and turning the stocking upside down to shake out the contents. It appeared John had been much smarter in his packing than Sherlock had been. Each item had been removed from the original packing and wrapped in cloth.

The first was a black leather thong that zipped in the front. Sherlock's eyes grew wide as his cock gave a twitch. The second cloth held a pair of leather cuffs, a feather and a red silk blindfold. Sherlock's breath paused as his pyjama bottoms became tight. The third, and smaller, gift was a deck of cards dedicated to sexual positions for the gay man. Full-colour photographs of each position and some acrobatic variations of tried and true ones. The detective's hands shook as he reached for the final present. A moan escaped his lips as he took in the prostrate stimulator resting in his hands.

A warm breath on the back of his neck caused Sherlock to jump. So intent on the items now resting in his lap, Sherlock had become oblivious to his surroundings and unaware that John had woken up.

"Do you like what you see?"

Unable to find the ability to form words Sherlock nodded his head. John's hand's came up to reach around to Sherlock's naked chest. Ghosting his fingertips over muscle, short dark hairs and hard nipples, John continued to speak.

"I have a confession to make. I've been holding back. Knowing I was your first I wanted to make certain you were comfortable with the intimacy of the act itself before we ventured into more _interesting_ areas."

Yes, Sherlock was convinced his doctor was brilliant above all others except himself. Apparently his body was in complete agreement because John's hand found a damp patch when his hand cupped his love's cock. Moving quickly so he was straddling Sherlock's lap, John leaned forward until Sherlock was forced to lie flat on his back, his head centimetres from their headboard.

"I'm going to spend the day taking you apart. We are going to work our way through each of your gifts. But not all in one go. I wouldn't want to have it be too much too fast. No, we'll take breaks for food and a rest, but before we go to bed tonight, and you will need a full night's sleep when the time comes, each of these gifts will have been used."

Sherlock whimpered, incapable of preventing the flood of images rushing through his brain.

John bumped their noses lightly as he whispered against Sherlock's mouth. "Neither of us will be putting on clothes once I remove the few we have on now. Mrs. Hudson has gone to her sister's for today and tomorrow so I expect you to be as loud as you need and to not hold back. Does this sound agreeable to you?"

"Yes, yes please!" He answered hoarsely.

"Good," John purred as he took possession of his lover's mouth.

Sherlock had no choice, and would have chosen no other option even if it were available, but to close his eyes and be swept away.

* * *

**This piece is the third Christmas fic I will be sharing. I plan on posting Ennui Enigma's tomorrow and Ariane DeVere's on Sunday. Each one is less than 600 words and will be posted individually. **

**Since everyone is so busy these will be unbetaed (Ariane DeVere was good enough to give this one a glance for me) but I will have them gone through at the start of the new year.**


End file.
